Plan Maestro
by F. Val
Summary: L ha muerto, Ligth ha ganado, ¿es realmete así? Todo lo que Ligth piensa es equivocado. Lleno de suspenso, misterio, acción y sobre todo análisis detectivescos, lo mejor de la metodología de Death Note.


**Los personajes no son creación mía, tampoco la historia original. Fanfic de Death Note.**

**Si leen este fanfic bajo el nombre de otro autor, por favor denúncienlo, es muy malo cuando nos roban el trabajo.**

**~Valerie~**

"**Plan Maestro."**

Ligth disfrutó con toda su fuerza la muerte de L, no tenía duda de que había ganado por fin, estaba eufórico por su aplastante victoria ante el detective más prestigioso del mundo entero, ahora que veía su tumba no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa.

_"Yo soy el dios del nuevo mundo, yo salvaré a la humanidad de su propia podrida e imperfecta existencia, los guiaré por un sendero de justicia, ahora que no estás, L, tengo el camino libre para actuar a voluntad sin interferencias molestas de alguien como tú, que no pudiste siquiera preservar su vida"_

Sonreía por dentro viendo con satisfacción la tumba del que había sido su más peligroso enemigo y quien había acertado tantas veces y con tanta exactitud acerca de su identidad como kira, el temible genocida, asesino de criminales. Cuando su padre y los demás se hubieron alejado del lugar, aprovechó para desahogarse de la manera más descontrolada que fue capaz, para así retomar su actitud impasible de seriedad, la verdadera máscara que había estado mostrando desde que había obtenido la Death Note a los diecisiete años, Ryuk estaba a su lado, observando como siempre el comportamiento de Ligth, disfrutando del entretenimiento que éste le proporcionaba, el shinigami simplemente miraba todo el tiempo las acciones del portador de su libreta; por simple diversión, veía cómo morían miles y miles de criminales diariamente sólo con un movimiento de muñecas de Ligth, al fin y al cabo, era un dios de la muerte y no le importaba que los humanos se matasen entre sí, pero Ryuk sabía que aquella vez no sería la última en que Ligth viera a su tan temido enemigo L.

Lo que no sabía Ligth es que su rival y perseguidor L había hecho un trato con el shinigami, consistía en que Ryuk ayudaría junto con Rem a fingir la muerte del detective, a cambio él le proporcionaría a Ryuk más entretenimiento del que podía esperar y a Rem le ayudaría a encontrar la muerte, ya que estaba cansada de ver cómo Misa se entregaba ciegamente a Ligth sin importarle su propio sufrimiento. Watari también estaba implicado, había ayudado a L construyendo falsos féretros para ambos, para que después del funeral pudieran salir con ayuda de algunos miembros de Wammy's House, amigos de Watari, fue todo muy bien planeado por L; la falsa muerte de él mismo y de Watari, el suicidio de Rem, no se hizo una autopsia cómo es común en Japón así que ese detalle no fue un inconveniente para el plan.

-Todo fue según lo estipulado –dijo Ryusaki a Watari en una habitación secreta en Wammy's House dos días después del funeral.

-¿Estás satisfecho con ello? Sabes que Kira aprovechará para actuar con más libertad. –Dijo Watari viendo a Ryuzaki con preocupación.

-Eso es exactamente lo que busco, que Kira se muestre tal cual es. –Contesó el detective sentado en cuclillas en un sofá con orejas y comiendo pastel de frutas con una taza de café. –Quiero que Ligth me muestre lo que es capaz de hacer sin presiones, yo estaré atento a la mínima debilidad, con eso lo incriminaré y haré que mis pupilos Near y Mello lo capturen haciéndole creer que actúan solos, luego de eso, me presentaré ante él y le haré ver que sus crímenes no son justicia, son las acciones de un depravado asesino.

-Sabes que yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, pase lo que pase. –Juró Watari al que alguna vez fue su protegido.

-Lo sé, por eso es que sigo vivo, gracias a ti, Watari.

El anciano inventor sonrió satisfecho y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con el monitor de la computadora que contenía todos los datos recopilados acerca del caso Kira que él mismo había movido a ese dispositivo, haciendo creer que los había borrado todos de la computadora del cuartel general, confiaba ciegamente en L, aún así, tenía ciertas dudas.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es algo cortito pero muy entretenido, se darán cuenta que es una historia alternativa a lo que en realidad pasó.

**N/A.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me gusta recibir críticas, no hay buenas o malas, todas son constructivas; también sugerencias si lo desean. **

**Éste es mi segundo fanfic, el primero es una historia "Lemon" cortita de The Twelve Kingdoms o los "Doce Reinos" ;).**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo lo subiré en cuanto pueda, que la pasen bien. **


End file.
